This invention relates to a device for securing a catheter with respect to a patient""s mouth while also preventing occlusion of the catheter when the patient""s jaw closes. Furthermore, the invention may be used both in human medicine and veterinary medicine.
Catheters are employed for many purposes to provide for passage of fluids, including gases, to and from the human body. One type of catheter is an endotracheal tube, which is adapted to be inserted through the oral cavity of a patient and into the trachea to provide for the supply of fluids to the body, for the monitoring of internal conditions in the body and/or to provide for removal of secretions from within the body.
It is desirable to secure the catheter in place within the patient to prevent the catheter from being inadvertently mainstem intubated (advanced into the patient) or extubated (retracted (or removed) from the patient""s mouth) after it has been properly positioned; however, it is difficult to properly secure catheters to a patient""s face to prevent these events. Neck straps are effective for holding catheters, but the neck straps can often hinder jugular venous flow or impede line placement within the patient. Tapes and adhesives are ineffective routinely, because of the presence of facial hair, dirt, blood, debris, perspiration, excessive soft tissue or facial trauma.
Another problem is that the catheter is usually relatively easy to deform and passes between the patient""s teeth if inserted orally. Thus, it is desirable to prevent the lumen of the catheter from being occluded by a patient""s teeth when the patient attempts to bite down. Occlusion of the catheter can lead to, for example, hypoxia, hypercarabia, and the syndrome known as negative pressure pulmonary edema. The various restraining approaches discussed above are ineffective in protecting against possible occlusion of the catheter. Bite blocks can be effective in keeping a patient""s jaw open and thus prevent the teeth from clamping down on the catheter. The problem is that the bite block is yet another piece of equipment that may be inserted into the patient""s mouth along with a securing device and other medical apparatuses including, for example, multiple hoses/tubes and pulse oximeter sensors.
Notwithstanding the above devices, a need still exists for an apparatus to secure a catheter inserted orally in place at a desired depth within the patient while also preventing the patient from occluding the inserted catheter.
The present invention provides a securing device for a catheter that secures the catheter in the patient""s mouth to prevent inadvertent extubation or mainstem intubation. The present invention also provides a securing device with a bite block that prevents occlusion of the lumen of the catheter by a patient""s teeth. The present invention further provides a method of protecting and securing the catheter and a method of intubation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device for securing a catheter with respect to a patient""s mouth preferably includes a bite block having a distal end and a proximal end, a balloon attached to the distal end of said bite block, and a shield extending from the proximal end of said bite block.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device for securing the catheter with respect to a patient""s mouth preferably includes a shield for positioning on an exterior of a patient""s mouth for limiting a distance by which the securing device can be inserted into the patient""s mouth and having an opening through which the catheter can pass; a bite block connected to the shield for insertion into the patient""s mouth between the patient""s teeth to protect the catheter against occlusion by the patient""s teeth; and a balloon having a passageway through which the catheter can pass, a first portion disposed in the bite block, and a second portion disposed outside the bite block, the balloon having a deflated state in which the catheter may pass freely through the bite block and an inflated state in which the first portion of the balloon presses against the catheter to resist lengthwise movement of the catheter with respect to the bite block and the second portion can contact an interior surface of the patient""s mouth to resist withdrawal of the securing device from a patient""s mouth.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for intubating a patient through an oral cavity preferably includes sliding a securing device having a balloon, a bite block, and a shield over a catheter to a point near a proximal end of the catheter, inserting a distal end of the catheter into the patient through the oral cavity, positioning the securing device such that the balloon is within the oral cavity of the patient, the bite block is between an upper jaw and a lower jaw of the patient, and the shield is external to the patient, and inflating the balloon such that is frictionally holds in place the catheter at a depth desired and fills a portion of the oral cavity such that the securing device will resist being removed from the patient.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device for securing a catheter to a patient when the catheter is inserted into a mouth of the patient preferably includes means for resisting insertion of the entire device into the mouth of the patient, means for preventing occlusion of the catheter by the patient, means for gripping the catheter, and means for selectively resisting removal of the device from the mouth of the patient.
An objective of the invention is to securely hold a catheter at a set depth within the patient as set by a medical professional.
Another objective of the invention is to prevent occlusion from occurring within the lumen of a catheter when the patient bites down on the catheter.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a multifunctional tool for use with patients.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a device that can be used in the operating room, the intensive care unit (ICU), the emergency room, or the field in any situation that requires a quick, easy, and reliable means of securing a respiratory tube or a catheter.
Yet another objective of the invention is to still have access to the oral cavity of the patient for other medical devices.
An advantage of the invention is that a catheter is securely held at a constant insertion depth when set by a medical professional, at least in part because of the balloon and the shield working together.
Another advantage of the invention is that it can still work when debris, blood, facial hair, dirt, perspiration, excessive soft tissue and facial trauma are present in the vicinity and even within the oral cavity.
Another advantage of the invention is that a catheter is protected from occlusion resulting from forces being applied by the patient""s jaw and teeth.
Another advantage of the invention is the minimization and elimination of the likelihood of inadvertent extubation or mainstem intubation.
Another advantage of the invention is the inclusion of two different devices within one device.
A further advantage of the invention is that it may work with all patients requiring endotracheal, laryngeal mask, or combitube intubation.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.